The present invention relates to drain plugs, and, more particularly, to drain plugs of the standpipe type.
A primary object of the present invention is to afford a novel drain plug.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel drain plug of the standpipe type.
Drain plugs of the standpipe type have been heretofore known in the art, being shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,108,607, issued Oct. 29, 1963 to D. G. Blakeslee; 401,579, issued Apr. 16, 1889 to W. H. Newell and 2,263,963, issued Nov. 25, 1941 to E. G. H. Barry. It is an important object of the present invention to afford improvements over drain plugs of the standpipe type heretofore known in the art.
Drain plugs of the standpipe type heretofore known in the art commonly have had several inherent disadvantages, such as, for example, being difficult to install because, among other things, of the accuracy required in the effective installation thereof; being unreliable in operation; being readily damaged because of misalignment or excessive closing pressures, and the like; or being difficult and expensive to manufacture, and the like. It is another important object of the present invention to overcome such disadvantages.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel drain plug of the standpipe type, which embodies a novel resilient member, constituted and arranged in a novel and expeditious manner, for controlling closing and opening of a drain around the drain plug.
Yet another object of the present invention is to afford a novel drain plug of the standpipe type, which is operable in a novel and expeditious manner to effect closing of a drain opening.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel drain plug of the standpipe type which is operable in a novel and expeditious manner to compensate for misalignment of the drain plug.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel drain plug of the standpipe type which is operable in a novel and expeditious manner to compensate for excessive closing pressures applied thereto, whether those pressures are applied to the entire plug or to one side or portion thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel drain plug of the standpipe type which is practical and efficient in operation and which may be readily and economically produced commercially.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings, which, by way of illustration, show the preferred embodiment of the present invention and the principles thereof and what I now consider to be the best mode in which I have comtemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.